Busted
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Charlie catches Edward in Bella's room in the middle of the night and decides to teach him a lesson. A bit out of character and warnings for smut.
1. Chapter 1- In Search Of A Helping Hand

**Chapter 1 - In Search Of A Helping Hand**

**Edward's POV**

For over one hundred years I have been frozen in the insatiable body of an eternally hormonal teenage boy. Although I have done my best to quell my urges over the decades, sometimes they get the best of me and I must find my release somehow.

It is usually with my own hand that I indulge just enough to suppress my urges, but tonight was different. Tonight all I could think about was Bella. I could not get my mind off of the fact that a short run away was a woman more than willing to help me with my... _Problem._

She would be thrilled if I were to climb through her window and ravish her. Bella would happily aid me in reaching my release at the promise of the favour being returned. It would not be sex, I reasoned with myself, it could be just enough to curb my hunger for intimacy without having to go that far.

In truth I knew any sexual actions between myself and my beloved before I had wed her were immoral, but in my current state it was easy to come up with excuses.

And so, although I knew I would come to regret it later, I found myself on my way to the Swan residence.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Okay so this was just a crazy idea I had that I had to put down because it was too funny not to. If you are impatient this story is short and will be updated quickly, should be fully uploaded inside a week so stick with it. This story is dedicated to my sister for inspiring it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Busted

**Chapter 2 - Busted**

******Bella's POV**

I was lying awake in my bed when Edward appeared beside me. I gasped loudly in surprise at his sudden appearance but quickly righted myself. "I wasn't expecting you tonight," I told the copper haired vampire.

"I know," Edward acknowledged, his eyes glued to my lips. "I changed my mind." And with that Edward grasped my chin and moved forward until our lips met desperately. Knowing he was fairly reserved with affection and would no doubt end it soon so I did not hesitate to take what I could get.

This time however, he did not stop when he usually did. Instead he climbed on top of me, one of his knees sliding between mine and his arm wrapping itself tightly around my lower back, pinning me against his chest.

Edward pulled back suddenly to look at the door in shock as it swung open to reveal my father, shotgun in hand, looking _very_ unimpressed.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe I let myself be so distracted. I was so focussed on Bella I hadn't even paid attention to her father until he was right outside the door.

In reality, I could have been out the window before he saw me, but I was too shocked that in my state of such intense arousal, I didn't even acknowledge that he was in the house. On some level I knew he was there, but I was so single minded that at the time his presence did not register.

* * *

_**Authors Note: That is all the lead up, the next chapter is the last and the longest.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Helping Hand

**Chapter 3 - A Helping Hand**

******Edward's POV**

Luckily for me Chief Swan did not arrest me, instead he decided to _escort_ me home. That entailed him driving me, knocking on my door and explaining to my parents that he found me in his daughter's bed in the middle of the night, and having them come to collect me from the back of his police cruiser. All while I had a raging hard-on. Yeah, this would be fun.

Now my parents would not treat my like the teenage boy that I pretended to be, but they would still be disappointed with me and I would be reprimanded.

Deciding that there was very little that could be worse than having to explain to my family that I was sneaking into my girlfriend's bedroom because I had a raging erection that would not be going away, I opted to do something about that. I decided I would rather them just think that I was being careless while innocently visiting the woman I loved and respected.

I was considered a very respectful and mature member of my family, and them knowing that I occasionally lost myself to my lustful desires was something I would greatly love to avoid. They would never look at me the same if they knew that I gave into my weakness for one night, especially after all the effort I went to to prove to Rose that I was not some horny bastard who was ruled by his penis like the men she knew.

So after weighing my options I decided that I would do whatever it takes to get rid of my erection _before_ I arrived home, then a small white lie could easily allow my reputation to remain untarnished. I did not like the idea of lying to my family, but they would treat me differently if they knew the truth, and it was just ONE small moment of weakness, was that really worth my family's respect for me?

I quickly considered any way to get out of this car and away from Charlie but realised that besides fainting and ending up being taken to the hospital, there wasn't really anything I could do. So accepting my fate, I quickly opened my pants and grasped my erection.

**What the hell is that boy doing back there?** Charlie thought in shock at my actions.

I stopped and spoke to the chief of police without opening my eyes. "With all due respect sir, you are taking me home and there is _no_ way I am having that conversation with my parents while I have an erection which I have no hope in hell of concealing. So if you could kindly be quiet a moment and let me deal with this, that would be great." I wasn't afraid that he would tell anyone, the man was far too shy to talk about something as embarrassing as his teenage daughter's boyfriend rubbing one out in the back of his police cruiser.

I tried to focus on what I was doing and get this over with as soon as possible but the distraction of the older man's thoughts was not making it very easy. He kept repeating over and over that I wasn't doing anything and that he definitely couldn't see my erection in the review mirror. I shifted to the side a little, impeding his view, in the hopes of encouraging him to stop thinking about it, which didn't work as well as I had hoped.

**Well at least I can't see it any more,** the police chief thought with relief. **God I hope he doesn't leave a mess back there, I'd have to clean it up so that no one notices. Is he really doing that with me right here?** The man thought in disbelief. **There is no way that that is actually happening.** Charlie Swan assured himself in denial.

The officer looked into the review mirror and craned his neck slightly. **Yep, he's really doing it.** He thought, his eyes now glued to the road before him.

Sensing that there was something more behind his embarrassment I turned my hips so that he could see my actions easily. "Better?" I asked the man in the front seat.

Charlie glanced in the mirror again his eyes widened in shock before darting forward. "Wh-What makes you think I was looking?" The chief asked, stumbling over his words in embarrassment.

"You weren't exactly being subtle." I informed the older man, slowing down my movements to relish in the feeling.

His eyes darted between the road and the mirror as he considered what to do. "N-Need some," he swallowed thickly, "h-help with that?" The man asked shamefully.

I stopped and looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror. "If your willing to give it."

The cruiser pulled over and the Chief climbed out. He came over to the back door and opened it to let me out. As I moved to get out he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out, I did not stop him, best not to let the man know how much stronger than him I am.

We now stood chest to chest, him holding me tight in an authoritative manner. "Bella doesn't hear about this, okay?" The Chief commanded.

"Not a word," I assured him and his eyes travelled down to my exposed shaft which lay between us.

The man let out a heavy breath, his tongue darted out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. I could hear him thinking, contemplating what to do with me and I let him manhandle me to the front of the car. He pressed my backside against the hood as he eyed me over before unzipping his fly. "Moisten this up a bit," the officer instructed me, his own erection now free of it's confines.

Knowing the older man enjoyed being in control I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth without protest. I could taste his arousal on my tongue and hear him swear as I licked his shaft, coating it with my venom. **Shit this kid is freezing,** he noted but thought nothing of it in light if the pleasure he was receiving. His fingers made their way into my hair but I released him promptly.

"That's not what we're here for," I reminded the officer before me. "You offered _me_ help, not the other way around." I recalled, getting to my feet.

Charlie nodded. "Right," he confirmed, "turn around."

I obeyed the instruction and was forced down so my chest lay against the bonnet of the cruiser. He caressed my behind through my pants before sliding them down my legs, leaving me exposed.

The Chief ground his moistened erection into my backside, extracting a sigh from me and a moan from him, before parting my cheeks with his hands and pressed the head into my exposed hole. I sucked in a shaky breath at the impending penetration. "You ready?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Do it," I encouraged and he thrust his hips forward and I groaned in both pleasure and pain at the intrusion.

He leaned over me, his arm resting against my shoulder, holding me down. **Careful Charlie,** the older man cautioned himself, **go easy on the boy, he's just a kid. **Being a vampire the minor stinging pain that came from being penetrated was far lesser than it would have been for a human and therefore easy to disregard. I pressed my hips back into him. "More, please," I requested, "I can take it."

At my words the Chief of police pulled back and pushed his arousal into my tight hole more forcefully than before. **What idiocy convinced me that doing this outside in the middle of the night was a good idea?** The older man thought to himself. **I am going to freeze out here, hell the boy is already halfway there.**

I cried out as he brushed my prostate, my back arched in pleasure and my hands balled into fists, I had to hold back from destroying the bonnet of the car with my actions. Charlie reached around to grasp my shaft and pumped my erection expertly. His warm hand left my shoulder and slipped under my shirt, his fingers following invisible trails across my back before sliding around to roll my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The man knew exactly what to do as he manipulated my body with each touch, each caress, he brought me closer to what I had been seeking all night.

"I'm nearly there," I announced, my climax just out of reach.

"Beg me for it," the older man demanded, limiting his touch to keep me close without allowing me over the edge.

Relenting and allowing the man his dominance I gave into his instruction. "Please Chief Swan," I begged the officer. "Please let me cum, I need it so bad."

**Fuck that's hot,** he thought, instantly increasing his thrusts, his teasing hands finally reaching the places I desired. I cried out as my release finally came and I spilled my seed on the ground at our feet.

Charlie's hands moved to grip my hips tightly and he thrust roughly into me twice more before pulling out and grinding against my exposed cheeks at the moment he came, covering my backside in his release. The Chief collapsed onto me, panting, he rested against my back, the result of his arousal dripping down my naked thighs.

After a short minute he pulled himself off of me and I cleaned myself with a handkerchief before righting my clothes and turning to face the man who had also covered himself. "Thank you for your assistance officer," I said with a polite nod.

A hint of a smile played on the corner of his lips. "Well lets not make a habit of it," he cautioned, insinuating that this would be a one time thing. "Do you need me to drive you somewhere?" He asked causing me to smile, he wasn't going to make a show of driving me home.

"I think I can make my way home from here," I assured him and he did not press the issue.

And so Chief Swan climbed into his police cruiser and I headed off in the direction of my home to sneak in and take a shower before anyone grew suspicious. This night may not have gone as I had planned, but I did receive the help I required, regardless or which hand dealt it, and I couldn't complain with that.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Not sure I'm completely happy with the ending but overall it was fun. I hope you enjoyed that, I eagerly await your feedback.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
